


Theater techies

by Tiedyehearts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Flashbacks, Gay, Getting off, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Heere, Hickeys, Jeremy/Michael - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marks, Mell - Freeform, Michael Mell - Freeform, One Shot, Sloppy, Theater techies, boyf riends - Freeform, heere/mell, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy x michael, pls, sucking face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: Uhhh gay





	Theater techies

Michael would have never thought that he would be pressing Jeremy against the wall behind this curtain after play rehearsal, but look where he was now. 

Jeremy was the lights head for the school play that they are putting on, and Michael was the sound head. They had been scolding many, many times for their.. Adventures. Like when the drama teacher caught them up in the lights booth..

Jeremy felt his hips rut up against Michael, a soft moan escaping his lips. God, he hoped these rooms were soundproof. He felt Michael smirk slightly, his hands finding his way into Jeremy’s hair. They tugged on his locks slightly, causing his back to arch and another, louder moan to escape his mouth. Michael backed him up against the wall, he might be short but he would still dominate Jeremy. 

Jeremy let out a small gasp, his hands pressing against Michael’s groin. This caused a groan of approval. Jeremy quickly muffled the sounds by pressing his lips firmly against Michael’s, hoping that did the trick.

It worked for awhile, until Jeremy’s hand was in Michael’s pants. The door flew open, causing the two to quicklyseparate, trying to think of some sort of fib or lie to cover it all up.

… Or the time when the lead actors found them just behind the curtain…

Michael knew he had to be quiet now. He could hardly believe Jeremy was this desperate for him. They were just behind the curtain, Jeremy holding Michael’s hands above his head and his lips moving against Michael’s. This would hopefully keep their sound as low as possible. 

Michael kept his hips grinding against’s Jeremy’s, the quiet sound’s Jeremy made were driving him crazy. He knew that they would definitely be caught now, but that just added to the thrill. Being caught, that must be why Jeremy loves it so much. God, he would have to ask him about it later.

The curtain that was covering them flew off, exposing the two pressed against the wall. The two broke apart, a small smirk on Jeremy’s face. Michael couldn’t believe it.

… They might have gotten detentions for both of those, but it was so worth it. He wouldn't want to have the only detentions of his entire school career because of any other reason. 

And it's not like not like they can't do this any other time. They were both at each others houses often. They were kinda friends before the whole theater thing happen. 

They had been best friends until the SQUIP happened. This caused them to fall out, mainly because the SQUIP utilized the Optic Nerve Blocking system often. It was odd how it worked, and it was one of the worst times in his life. 

Michael tried to push all those ugly thoughts aside and tried to focus on the blushing mess that Jeremy was. God, he looked beautiful like this. He had no idea was Jeremy thought about the entire situation, but he couldn't care less about it. 

His lips trailed away from Jeremy’s, leaving small and light kisses along his jaw and his upper neck. Once he got lower, his kisses and bites got slightly harder. He was now leaving vibrant red and purple hickeys along Jeremy jugular and collarbone. 

Jeremy gasped at one of the more harsher marks, his back arching forward like it does when his hair is pulled. Michael smirked slightly, pulling away from Jeremy. 

A soft whimper left the other boys mouth when he pulled away. Michael snickered slightly, before his eyes focused on the marks. ”Holy fuck-” He muttered, before he burst out laughing. 

”Oh my god- this is great! I didn't realize your neck was so sensitive, Heere.” Michael exclaimed, running his thumb across the trail of marks. Jeremy’s head fell forward at that, a low groan leaving his throat. 

Michael raised an eyebrow, before an idea came to his head. He checked the time on his watch, then sighing dramatically. ”Would you look at the time, I think I should be heading home.”

Jeremy picked his head up, shaking his head. ”I-I think you can stay longer!” He said quickly, his eyes wide. He looked so needy, so wrecked. Michael pretended to think for a second, causing Jeremy to whimper again. 

”I mean, I suppose I can stay a little longer.” Michael trailed off, making Jeremy’s eyes light up. The two’s lips tangled together again, Michael’s hand trailing under Jeremy’s shirt. 

Jeremy’s hips bucked up, trying to get some sort of friction, anything. The two both let out a moan when their groins met, the denim between their members causing delirious friction. Michael quickly pulled away and started to leave the bright marks down his neck and collarbone, feeling Jeremy starting to pant and tense up. 

”Look at you, already so close and I haven't even removed your pants yet,” Michael said against Jeremy’s skin, his lips travel up his jaw. Jeremy didn’t care that they were still in the school building, he was so close.

Michael tangled his fingers into Jeremy’s hair again, still leaving as many marks as possible. Jeremy wasn't quiet anymore. Michael grinded against him, causing the other boy to cry out.

”M-michael- Oh my god! I’m so close! D-don’t stop!” Jeremy cried out, his head propped against the wall. Michael fought his own arousal, pressing his hips against his again. He released his hair from one fist and brought it down to Jeremy’s groin. 

He palmed Jeremy through the jeans, which sent him over the edge almost instantly. He came in his pants. Michael back away from him, admiring the sight. 

There Jeremy was, his face bright red and his neck covered in marks. His jeans had a wet spot, and his lips were kiss-swollen. This would be some prime masturbation material for Michael later.

”I gotta go now, baby. You look beautiful like this.” Michael muttered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He hated to leave him like this, but his parents wanted him home stat.


End file.
